Vexy y Gruñón
by Sofi Badi
Summary: Esta es la historia de cómo Gruñón y Vexy se hicieron pareja. Gruñón muere y Vexy (que es algo así cómo una ninja) hará un largo viaje con su compañero para tratar de salvarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno acá les dejo otra historia de Vexy y Gruñón, espero que disfruten leyéndola tanto como disfruté yo escribiéndola.**

* * *

Capítulo 1

La fiesta de Pitufina había sido la mejor. Vexy no podía creer que había bailado con Gruñón. Ella estaba muy enamorada, pero no creía que el sintiera lo mismo, así que nunca se lo dijo a nadie, excepto a Pitufina. En realidad, solo se lo había dicho porque, Pitufina, con lo intuitiva que era para esas cosas, la había obligado a decirle la verdad.

Una semana después de la fiesta, las hermanas disfrutaban de una tarde de chicas en el hongo de Pitufina.

Vexy: Jaja, sí, te lo juro.

Pitufina: ¿Enserio?

Vexy: Jaja sí, ¡deberías de haber pitufado su cara!

Pitufina: Jaja, okey. Si tu lo pitufas… Y… Cambiando de tema…

Vexy: ¿Si?

Pitufina: ¿Cuándo vas a pitufárselo?

Vexy: ¿Pitufarle qué a quién?

Pitufina: ¡Oh vamos! ¡No te hagas la que no sabes!

Vexy: Es que en realidad no sé.

Pitufina: (Suspiro) Me refiero a Gruñón. ¿Cuándo le pitufarás que lo amas? (En tono burlón).

Vexy: Yo no lo… (Imitando el tono de Pitufina) AMO.

Pitufina: ¿Ah no?

Vexy: (Colorada) Pues… Yo…

Pitufina: ¿Por qué no se lo pitufas ahora?

Vexy: ¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo? ¿Ahora? Yo… No estoy segura de que…

Pitufina: ¡Oh por favor! ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pitufar?

Vexy: ¿Que me diga que no y que no quiera volver a pitufarme por el resto de nuestras vidas?

Pitufina: Oh… Bueno… Eso sí sería malo.

Vexy: Nah, ¿enserio?

Pitufina: ¡Pero piénsalo! Si te quiere decir que no, te dirá que no hoy, mañana, o cuando sea que se lo preguntes. ¿Qué tienes que perder?

Vexy: Muchas cosas.

Pitufina: ¿Entonces lo harás? ¡Genial! ¡Vamos!

Vexy: ¿Qué?... Pero yo… (Pitufina la agarró de un brazo y la arrastró fuera de su hongo).

Pitufina: ¿Dónde estará?

Vexy: Pitufina, yo…

Pitufina: ¡Allá está!

Gruñón estaba caminando hacia su hongo. Pitufina arrastró a Vexy hacia él.

Vexy: Pitufina espera… No creo que sea seguro… Para él…

Pitufina: No pitufes tonterías. ¡Hey Gruñón!

Gruñón: (¿?).

Pitufina lo alcanzó corriendo, con Vexy agarrada del brazo.

Gruñón: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Están bien?

Pitufina: ¡Claro! Estamos pitufásticas. Pero Vexy quería pitufarte algo. ¿Vexy?

Vexy estaba de brazos cruzados y trataba de mantener una postura desinteresada.

Vexy: Hola.

Pitufina: (Frunciendo el ceño) Lo que Vexy trata de decir es que le gustaría pitufar un paseo al bosque contigo.

Gruñón levantó una ceja y miró a Vexy, como esperando su confirmación.

Vexy: En realidad… (Pitufina le tapó la boca).

Pitufina: ¿Por qué no se van ahora?

Pitufina los dio vuelta en dirección al bosque y comenzó a empujarlos.

Gruñón: Pero está anocheciendo.

Pitufina: (Haciéndose la distraída) Sí, claro. Yo les pitufaré a los demás que no se preocupen.

Vexy: Pero…

Pitufina les dio un gran empujón que los obligó a seguir caminando ellos solos.

Pitufina: (Suspiro) Crecen tan rápido.

* * *

**REVIEWS (*_*)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Que tengan todos una feliz navidad!**

Capítulo 2

Gruñón y Vexy se internaron en el bosque. Caminaban uno al lado del otro, pero ninguno decía nada. Vexy estaba muy nerviosa, no paraba de mirar para todos lados, y al parecer Gruñón lo notó.

Gruñón: ¿Qué te pasa?

Vexy: Creo que deberíamos pitufar.

Gruñón: ¿Por qué?

Vexy: Es peligroso.

Gruñón: ¿Qué cosa?

Vexy: Estar conmigo.

Gruñón: (Pensativo) No creo que pitufar contigo sea peligroso, al contrario, creo que es una suerte.

Vexy se sonrojó. Gruñón dejó de caminar e hizo que Vexy se detuviera también.

Gruñón: ¿Sabes? Hace tiempo que quiero pitufarte algo y no me animo.

Vexy: (Muy nerviosa) ¿Y qué es?

Gruñón: (Tomándola de los hombros) Que me gustas desde que te pitufé allá en París. Eres la pitufina más hermosa del mundo (Vexy se sonrojó aún más). No estaba seguro de pitufártelo porque no sabía si tu sentías lo mismo. Pero por tu actitud y la de Pitufina hace rato, creo que sí lo haces.

Vexy: (Nerviosa) No lo digas en voz alta.

Gruñón: ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Vexy: Nada, es solo que…

Vexy no puedo seguir hablando porque Gruñón se acercó rápidamente y puso sus labios sobre los de ella. Su beso era cálido y tierno. Vexy no quería separarse, ¡estaba besando a Gruñón! Pero después de unos segundos tuvo que separarse debido a la falta de aire.

Gruñón: ¿Y? ¿Qué me dices?

Vexy no paraba de sonreír, pero pronto su sonrisa se convirtió en una expresión de miedo, porque estaba pasando lo que ella había tratado de evitar.

Diez pitufos vestido completamente con un traje ajustado marrón aparecieron de la nada. Sus caras estaban cubiertas, pero por sus trajes Vexy supo de inmediato de quiénes se trataban, además de que tenían el logo de su organización en el pecho.

Pitufo 1: Hola Vex. Cuánto tiempo sin vernos. Veo que te conseguiste un novio.

Vexy conocía esa voz, ya la había oído antes.

Vexy: Gabe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Acá les dejo el capítulo 3. Bueno espero hayan tenido un muy feliz 2013 y que tengan un 2014 más feliz aún :3**

* * *

Capítulo 3

Gruñón vio como Vexy sacaba un pequeño artefacto cuadrado de su bolsillo y presionaba un botón.

Gabe: (Sarcasmo) Aww… Qué tierna… (Con voz malvada) Pero no llegará.

Vexy: ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

Gabe: No te preocupes. Terminaré rápido.

Vexy: No puedes pitufarme (se colocó en una postura de combate).

Gabe: No. Pero a él sí (señalando a Gruñón).

Gruñón: (Confundido) Vexy ¿Qué demonios sucede?

Gabe: ¡Ataquen!

Vexy: (A Gruñón) ¡Corre!

Ambos comenzaron a correr. Vexy procuró ir siempre atrás de Gruñón, y sin que se diera cuenta frenó y se quedó para luchar.

El primero ni le costó trabajo. Venía tan rápido que simplemente se agachó, lo tomó de las piernas y lo mandó a volar.

Gabe: ¡Tengan cuidado con ella, es muy fuerte!

El segundo llegó un poco más lento. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente le lanzó un puñetazo con su izquierda, pero Vexy se movió hacia su derecha, lo tomó de la muñeca con su izquierda y del hombro con la derecha y comenzó a girar. En un momento lo soltó y el pitufo salió volando, y calló sobre dos de sus amigos.

Vexy: Vexy cuatro, idiotas cero.

El siguiente pitufo le lanzó un puñetazo con la derecha, pero Vexy le agarró el puño y lo noqueó con su otra mano.

Vexy: Uno menos, faltan cinco.

Otro pitufo se le acercó por la espalda y la derribó con una barrida de pierna. Pero inmediatamente Vexy se dio vuelta, se impulsó con las manos y lo golpeó en la cara con los pies.

Vexy quedó parada enfrente de un árbol. El séptimo pitufo se acercaba con una patada voladora. Vexy simplemente tuvo que hacerse a un lado para que el pitufo se desconcentrara por la sorpresa y se diera de cara contra el árbol.

Vexy miró a su alrededor; según sus cálculos le faltaban tres pitufos.

Gabe: Aquí estamos.

Vexy giró y vio una escena que la congeló: había dos pitufos que estaban agarrando a Gruñón de ambos brazos, y Gabe, enfrente de él, tenía un cuchillo en mano.

Gabe: Jaja, deberías ver tu rostro. (Riéndose) ¡Parece que fueras a vomitar! Jaja.

Vexy: Déjalo ir Gabe.

Gabe: Lo pensaré (3 segundos después) Mmm… No.

Gabe le dio una fuerte apuñalada a Gruñón en el estómago.

Gruñón: ¡Ahh! (cayó de rodillas, y luego todo su cuerpo).

Vexy: ¡NOOO!

Vexy comenzó a correr hacia Gruñón, pero los pitufos que estaban agarrándolo lo soltaron y la atraparon.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Bueno solo quería decirles que subo este capítulo antes porque me voy a México y que también por eso no voy a actualizar en un tiempo. Igual voy a subir el capítulo 5 ahora para compensarlo.**

**Ukalacasy888: Después de varias investigaciones y de contactarme con la NASA he decidido que... ¡Nah! Mentira. Busqué en Yahoo porque me dejaste con la duda y la respuesta que más me convenció decía que la sangre de un pitufo debería ser roja porque la pigmentación de la sangre ya está predestinada y es resultado de unos procesos químicos que ocurren en el cuerpo... Y otras cosas que no entedí XD**

**Disfruten y dejen sus reviews!**

* * *

Capítulo 4

Vexy: ¡SUELTENME!

Gabe: ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando en matarte, pero ahora creo que sería más divertido verte sufrir antes.

Vexy: Maldito imbécil.

Gabe: No tengo tiempo de lidiar contigo; tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. (Dirigiéndose a los otros dos): Vámonos de aquí.

Los tres pitufos saltaron hacia los árboles y desaparecieron rápidamente.

Vexy corrió hacia Gruñón y se arrodilló a su lado.

Gruñón: …V… VV… Ve…

Vexy: (Tomando su mano) Shh… Tranquilo, estoy aquí. Te pitufaré a la aldea y Papá Pitufo te curará. Vas a estar bien, ¿okey? (Llorando).

Cargó a Gruñón sobre su hombro y comenzó a correr. Llegó a la ladea gritando: _"¡PAPÁ PITUFO! ¡PAPÁ PITUFOOO!"._

Todos en la aldea se despertaron (habían estado mucho tiempo en el bosque y ya había anochecido).

Vexy llegó al hongo de Papá Pitufo y comenzó a tocar la puerta histéricamente.

Papá Pitufo: (Medio dormido) ¿qué suce… (Vio a Gruñón) ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS SUCEDIÓ!?

Vexy: ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Sólo cúralo!

Papá Pitufo: Pasa, y rápido.

Vexy entró.

Papá Pitufo: Pitúfalo en esa camilla (Vexy lo hizo). Ahora vete a dormir.

Vexy: Pero…

Papá Pitufo: Sin peros… Necesito concentración y tú necesitas descansar.

Vexy: Es que…

Papá Pitufo: Estamos perdiendo tiempo.

Vexy miró a Gruñón: estaba lleno de sangre y necesitaba que lo curaran pronto. Luego se miró a ella misma y se dio cuenta de que también estaba llena de sangre.

Vexy: Está bien.

Al salir del hongo de Papá Pitufo se encontró con toda la aldea allí reunida. Todos le hacían preguntas, pero ella no contestaba ninguna. Simplemente se fue a su hongo sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra a nadie.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Cuando llegó a su hongo se dirigió al baño dispuesta a tomar una ducha, pero de improviso alguien entró por la ventana. El pitufo estaba vestido con ropa ajustada negra y tenía un símbolo estampado en el hombro izquierdo. Tenía una máscara en la mano.

Pitufo: Lamento la tardanza, ¿cuál era la emergencia?

Vexy: Ah, hola. Ya no importa.

Pitufo: ¿Qué sucedió? Estás toda llena de sangre.

Vexy: Gabe y su equipo nos atacó cuando pitufábamos en el bosque.

Pitufo: (Suspiro) Eso suponía. A mí también me atacó, por eso llegué tarde, lo siento.

Vexy: (Enojada) Claro. Se dio cuenta de que no podía vencernos juntos y nos atacó por separado. Maldito canalla.

Pitufo: Sí… Espera, ¿estabas con alguien en el bosque? Es que dijiste: "cuando pitufábamos".

Vexy: Sí.

Pitufo: ¿Con quién?

Vexy: Un… Amigo. Bueno, no exactamente. ¡Ay! Es complicado.

Pitufo: Y… ¿Dónde está?

Vexy bajó la cabeza.

Pitufo: Oh oh, ¿qué pasó?

Vexy: (Llorando y abrazando al pitufo) Gabe lo apuñaló.

Pitufo: ¿¡ESTÁ MUERTO!?

Vexy: No… Pero está muy mal… Oh Damon, ¡fue horrible!

Damon: Descuida, está bien… Estará bien.

Vexy: Eso espero.

Damon: Te prepararé un baño.

Después de bañarse Vexy quiso irse a dormir.

Damon: ¿No vas a cenar?

Vexy: No tengo hambre.

Damon: El jefe dice que tenemos que comer bien todos los días para estar fuertes y poder hacer las misiones.

Vexy: Sabes que no me importa lo que el jefe diga. Nunca me importó y no va a empezar a importarme ahora. Además… Fue por culpa de este estúpido trabajo que Gruñón está como está.

Damon: (Suspiro) De acuerdo. Volveré mañana para ver como están las cosas (le besó la mejilla a Vexy).

Vexy: Nos vemos.

Damon se puso la máscara negra y salió por la ventana.

Vexy iba a irse a dormir cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Vexy tenía un trabajo, pero era secreto. Estaba en una organización que se encargaba de asesinar asesinos, recuperar lo robado, etc. Estas misiones muchas veces demoraban días y eran muy peligrosas y como era de pensar, tenían muchos enemigos (como Gabe). Por estas razones los encargados de realizar las misiones tenían que entrenar y estudiar mucho, sobre todo medicina. Las misiones se realizaban en parejas; su compañero era Damon. Ella recordaba algo que había leído con él en un libro de medicina. Era algo sobre una piedra de la resurrección. Se dijo a sí misma que si Gruñón no sobrevivía recorrería tierra y mar para encontrar esa piedra.

Vexy estaba muy agotada, así que decidió que mañana buscaría el libro; ahora tenía que dormir.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Lamento la demora pero la verdad hace unas semanas que no subía nada y me olvidé por completo de que tenía que hacerlo. Pero resulta que se me acaba de antojar leer algo en fanfiction y me acordé :) Disfruten!**

Capítulo 6

Al otro día se despertó al mediodía. Estaba muy cansada y los pitufos habían decidido que lo mejor sería dejarla dormir.

Fue a la sala de estar y allí estaba Damon, sentado en el sofá.

Damon: Al fin despertaste.

Vexy: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Damon: Te dije que volvería hoy.

Vexy: (Recordando) Ah, cierto.

Damon: Deberías ir a almorzar. Tengo que irme, pero volveré por la noche para asegurarme de que no hayas hecho ninguna tontería.

Vexy: (Ofendida) Claro, ya puedes irte.

Damon: Siempre fuiste muy testaruda. Nos vemos esta noche. Adiós.

Vexy: Adiós.

Damon salió por la puerta trasera y corrió hacia el bosque sin que nadie lo viera.

En el comedor…

Papá Pitufo: Hola Vexy.

Vexy: (Levantándose de la mesa) Hola, ¿cómo está Gruñón?

Papá Pitufo: De eso quería pitufarte. Ven conmigo.

Vexy lo siguió asustada hacia su laboratorio.

Papá Pitufo: Pasa.

Vexy entró. Gruñón estaba sobre la misma camilla donde lo había dejado la noche anterior. Tenía todo el abdomen vendado y había perdido su color azul. Estaba tan pálido que parecía un travieso.

Papá Pitufo: Necesito que me digas que fue lo que pasó.

Vexy: (Arrodillada junto a Gruñón y tomando su mano) Lo apuñalaron.

Papá Pitufo: ¿Quién?

Vexy: (Mintiendo) No lo sé. Estábamos en el bosque cuando unos pitufos comenzaron a perseguirnos. Uno de ellos lanzó un cuchillo hacia Gruñón. Yo lo vi y le grité. El se dio vuelta y el cuchillo lo golpeó. Los otros pitufos salieron corriendo.

Papá Pitufo: ¿Enserio? Uau, qué extraño.

Vexy:…

Papá Pitufo: Como sea… Al parecer… Cielos, no sé como pitufarte esto…

Vexy: (Se levanta y se pone frente a él) ¿Qué cosa?

Papá Pitufo: Pues… Humm… Supongo que… Pues… Habrás pitufado que… Estee… Que no está azul, ¿no?

Vexy: (Nerviosa) Si, ¿y? ¿Es malo?

Papá Pitufo: (Suspiro) El cuchillo estaba envenenado.

Vexy: ¡¿QUÉ!?

Papá Pitufo: (Tomándola de los hombros para tratar de calmarla) Vexy cálmate, tengo que pitufarte algo importante.

Vexy: (Casi llorando) Por favor que sean buenas noticias.

Papá Pitufo: Lo siento, pero no lo son. (Suspiro) Pues… Resulta que ese veneno… Ya sabes, el del cuchillo… Es un veneno muy fuerte…

Vexy se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

Papá Pitufo: Y yo no tengo la cura.

Vexy abrazó a Papá Pitufo y se echó a llorar.

Vexy: (Llorando) ¿Eso… ¿Eso quiere decir que…

Papá Pitufo: (Abrazándola) Sí… Lo siento… Te traje aquí para que te despidieras.

Vexy soltó a Papá Pitufo y lentamente se dirigió hacia Gruñón.

Papá Pitufo: Yo… Creo que pitufaré afuera (salió de su hongo).

Vexy abrazó a Gruñón y lloró sobre su pecho.

Vexy: Lo siento… Todo esto es mi culpa…

Gruñón: No, no lo es.

Vexy: (Sobresalto) ¡Ah! ¡Gruñón! ¡Estás despierto! (Lo abrazó fuerte) Descuida, todo va a estar bien.

Gruñón: No tienes que mentirme… Estuve despierto todo el tiemp… tiempo. Esc… escuché t… todo.

Gruñón cada vez se oía y sentía más débil.

Gruñón: …Pero… Antes de ir… irme quiero dec… decirte algo.

Vexy: No tienes que esforzarte.

Gruñón: Pero yo quiero. (Acariciando el cachete de Vexy) Yo… Te amo Vexy… Y siempre lo haré.

Las lágrimas de Vexy comenzaron a correr por la mano de Gruñón.

Vexy: …Yo también… (Tapándose los ojos con las manos) Ay Dios, todo esto es mi culpa.

Gruñón: Ya dej… a eso… Yo…

La cabeza de Gruñón comenzó a caerse hacia un costado y sus ojos se apagaron.

Vexy: (Llorando) ¿Gruñón?... ¡Gruñón!... Gruñón… Lo siento…


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola primero que nada quería pedirles perdón por demorar tanto pero me fui a Cuchilla Alta a visitar a mi mejor amiga y me invitaron a quedarme por más días y como no había internet no pude subir el capítulo.**

**Alheli: Jaja tenés razón es muy triste pero ya va a mejorar :)**

**Disfruten y dejen sus reviews!**

Capítulo 7

Vexy abrió la puerta y se encontró con Papá Pitufo. Por la cara de Vexy Papá Pitufo supo lo que había pasado, y por más que lo intentó, no pudo evitar llorar.

Papá Pitufo: (Llorando) Creo que deberías volver a tu hongo. Luego pitufaré la noticia a los demás.

Vexy asintió y comenzó a alejarse, pero segundos después se detuvo en seco: había recordado algo.

Vexy: ¡Espera!

Vexy volvió corriendo.

Papá Pitufo: ¿Qué sucede?

Vexy: Necesito que me hagas un favor.

Papá Pitufo: Por supuesto, cualquier cosa.

Vexy: No entierres a Gruñón, consérvalo.

Papá Pitufo: ¡¿QUÉEE?!

Vexy: Congélalo, dale una poción, haz un hechizo ¡No me importa! ¡Simplemente evita que se pudra!

Papá Pitufo: Pero… ¿Por qué? No es muy buena idea tener un cuerpo aquí. Hay pitufines, ¿sabes?

Vexy: Por favor, te lo suplico. Luego te explicaré todo pero por favor haz esto por mí ¿sí?

Papá Pitufo: (Suspiro) Está bien pero dime por qué.

Vexy se lo pensó. Si se lo decía él no la dejaría.

Vexy: Ve a mi hongo mañana. No toques la puerta, simplemente entra. Ve a mi habitación. Allí te enterarás de todo.

A Papá Pitufo le pareció extraño todo aquello, pero prefirió no preguntar y aceptó.

Ya en su hongo, Vexy comenzó a buscar el bendito libro de medicina.

Buscó por todos lados. Desarmó todos los cajones, dio vuelta la cama, el sillón, los muebles, desordenó toda la biblioteca. Cuando ya iba a darse por vencida vio que el maldito y desgraciado libro había estado sobre su escritorio todo el tiempo.

Vexy largaba humo, tanto que de repente apareció Vanidoso y le echó un balde de agua encima.

Vexy: ¡Fuera de mi hongo!

Vanidoso: Uau, qué carácter (se fue ofendido).

Vexy tomó el libro y comenzó a ojear las páginas.

Vexy: Vamos… ¿Dónde está?... ¡Ahá! Te encontré.

Vexy arrancó las páginas que hablaban sobre la piedra. Luego utilizó su pequeño control para llamar a Damon.

Tomó una mochila y la llenó con remedios, gasas, alcohol (y otras cosas para curar), comida, bebida, un encendedor y una cuerda. También guardó un estuche con flechas y un arco que tenía la propiedad de doblarse a la mitad.

Llegó Damon.

Damon: ¡¿QUÉ PASÓ?! (Miró alrededor) Oye, se supone que solo debes usar el control en emergencias.

Vexy: Esto es una emergencia.

Damon: Entonces, ¿qué sucede?

Vexy: Gruñón murió.

Damon: Ah… Y Gruñón es…

Vexy: (Suspiro) El chicho al que Gabe apuñaló.

Damon: ¡Ah! ¡Ese! Oh, bueno, lo siento.

Vexy: Gracias, pero creo que encontré una solución. ¿Recuerdas esto? (Le extendió las hojas de la piedra).

Damon: (Las tomó) No…

Vexy: (Suspiro) Damon…

Damon: No. Jamás. No. Nonononono… y no.

Vexy: ¡Damon escúchame!

Damon: ¡No, tú escúchame! Es peligroso.

Vexy: Lo sé. Y escucha: no necesito que me acompañes. Tan solo te lo estoy pidiendo, pero si no quieres iré yo sola.

Damon: Es que tampoco quiero que tú vayas. ¿En verdad vas a pasar por todo eso para salvarlo?

Vexy: Sí, eso y más.

Damon: ¿Por qué?

Vexy: (Sonrojándose) Porque… Yo… Pues… Creo que… Estoy enamorada de él.

Damon: Ahh… Eso lo explica todo.

Vexy: Entonces… ¿Me ayudarás?

Damon: (Suspiro) Iré a prepararme.

Vexy saltó y lo abrazó.

Vexy: ¡SIII! GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS.

Damon: Volveré en la noche.

Cuando Damon se fue Vexy tomó lápiz y papel y escribió una nota para Papá Pitufo. Allí le contaría a dónde se fue y por qué. Al otro día cuando Papá Pitufo fuera a su habitación vería la nota, pero sería muy tarde para detenerla.

Luego fue al comedor y comió todo lo que pudo, tenía que tener energía.

De vuelta en su hongo se puso su traje negro ajustado, puso su katana, su cuchillo y su máscara sobre la mesa para no olvidárselos y se fue a dormir.


	8. Chapter 8

**Doctorsmurf: Gracias! Me alegra que leas las bobadas que escribo! Saludos!**

* * *

Capítulo 8

Damon: (Susurrando) Psst… ¡Psst!... ¡Vexy! ¡Despierta! (Le sacudió un hombro).

Vexy: (Abrió un ojo) Mmn… ¿Qué hora es?

Damon: Hora de irnos.

Damon llevaba su traje negro. Llevaba una katana y una mochila a la espalda, un cuchillo en la cintura y una máscara en la mano.

Vexy: Jeje, pensamos igual.

Vexy se levantó y fue hacia la mesa. Se puso su cuchillo en la cintura y la katana y la mochila en la espalda. Iba a ponerse la máscara pero lo pensó un poco.

Vexy: ¿Sabes? No creo que deberíamos llevar las máscaras. Digo, no vamos a luchar contra ningún enemigo, así que no corremos el riesgo de que nos reconozcan.

Damon: (Pensando) Sí, creo que tienes razón.

Caminando por el bosque…

Damon: ¿Por dónde?

Vexy: Según el mapa, la piedra se encuentra dentro de un volcán. Para llegar debemos pasar por algunos pueblos, una isla, la cueva de un dragón, un puente colgante y una selva.

Damon: (Abriendo los ojos) Menudo viaje.

Vexy: Sí… Además la piedra es protegida por un fénix.

Damon: Oh oh, no me agradan los fénix. Espera… ¿De dónde sacaste un mapa?

Vexy: Estaba en el libro.

Damon: Ah.

Vexy: El primer pueblo está cerca de aquí. Deberíamos ir para pasar el resto de la noche.


End file.
